


To The End

by Tadamochi



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadamochi/pseuds/Tadamochi
Summary: Lord Boxman doesn't get flung into the Sun and instead has to witness TKO facing Shadowy Venomous. A short rewrite of the scene from "Let's Fight to the End" to make Lord Boxman a part of Shadowy Figure's defeat.





	To The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First of all, I loved the series finale as it was. I don't intend to hate on the crew's fantastic work, I love this show.  
This drabble is simply me making it more shippy, because I would have loved it if Lord Boxman played a major role in getting Shadowy Figure out of Professor Venomous. I love dramatic romantic moments like that.

That kid was about to kill Venomous.

Well, Shadowy Figure— Shadowy Venomous— ugh, he hated these complicated fusions. Still, instinct told him he had to do something.

Boxman wasn’t even thinking or hearing TKO’s conversation with Venomous, he just rushed as fast as his short legs allowed him to tackle Venomous out of the way right before TKO landed a punch.

“NO!” Boxman screamed.

He grabbed Venomous in a tight hug, avoiding TKO’s final blow by mere inches.

“Boxy—?” Venomous said when they were both mid-air. His voice was so similar to the one he used for him before Shadowy happened, Boxman could swear he saw his face turn back to the one for the man he loved for a second before they hit the ground.

The impact literally knocked Shadowy out of Venomous. Boxman saw the dark robes turning to dust, revealing Venomous’ usual outfit. His face turned back to the more saturated purple he remembered.

Then Boxman saw it. The horrible black blob that had once been Shadowy Figure, pulsating and trying to crawl back to Venomous. Boxman’s entire body hurt too much, but that didn’t stop him from hurrying to desperately pull Venomous’ half-conscious body away from it.

Suddenly Fink was there, furious, punching the blob like her life depended on it.

“DON’T YOU EVER COME NEAR MY BOSS EVER AGAIN!” She roared. 

Boxman could see the tears rolling down her face as she obliterated the last remains of Shadowy Figure. He knelt beside Venomous and hugged his body close to him. Professor Venomous blinked awake, confused for a moment before his eyes found Boxman.

“What happened?” Venomous whispered.

Fink ran to them.

“Boss! You’re ok!” She said before Boxman would give him any answer.

“What a beautiful family moment, so now he’s dad of the year, huh?” TKO said in a mocking voice behind them. “You took care of one problem for me, but now it’s your turn.”

The three of them huddled together, bracing for the worst. Boxman and Fink tried to protect Venomous, as if their bodies could ever have the chance to shield them from TKO’s power.

And then, there was darkness.

And after that, their best lives. Together, as a family.


End file.
